coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9122 (15th March 2017)
Plot Toyah is bitchy towards Maria when they bump into each other in the cafe, still holding a grudge over her affair with John Arnley. Nick makes an appointment with a solicitor friend of his to fight Steve. Nathan asks Bethany along to a party to meet his friends. Sarah takes Bethany to the medical centre for contraception. Once there, she goes into the consultation room on her own and confesses to Dr Gaddas that she's had the implant but her mum doesn't know. Michelle snoops through Steve's cloud storage and finds the photo of him and Liz holding Oliver. Robert warns Michelle to stay away when Nick and Leanne arrive at the bistro to meet their solicitor. Michelle gets a better idea and messages the photo of Steve to Nick's phone before going to the bistro to watch the fireworks. Nick reacts calmly and expresses his disappointment in Leanne for lying. He thanks Michelle for the warning. Sarah allows Bethany to go to Nathan's party but orders her to be back by eleven. Faye and Seb go for their tattoos. Seb chickens out at the last minute. Nick confronts Steve about him violating their agreement. Steve tells him he has nothing left to lose and will do everything it takes to get access. Nathan's party is full of men, with the only women being Bethany and Mel. Maria has a laugh with David at No.8 and thanks him for treating her normally. Neil Clifton takes a liking to Bethany and tells Nathan he wants to see more of her. Nathan promises him he'll be the first to know when she's ready. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Solicitor - Elizabeth Ita *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and Dr Gaddas's consultation room *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany panics when Sarah insists on taking her to the doctors to discuss contraception; Leanne is alarmed by Nick's plans to stop Steve getting access to Oli; and Gail spots David and Maria enjoying a drink together and decides they'd make a great couple. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,620,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes